The Slytherin Prince
by Bellafrancis
Summary: Draco's POV, DRAMIONE
1. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is my own interpretation.**

Draco had spent the numerous hours perched upon the cushioned seat, watching the green hills roll past. The rustic train bellowing out steam that occasionally floated past the window He had changed into his uniform hours ago, now he sat nervously tapping his fingers upon his knee. The sun was setting, slowly spreading a magnificent orange colour across the horizon. But slowly as the minutes slugged by, the moon made an appearance and its magnificent silver light drowned out the sun.

The train chugged to a halt. They had arrived. Draco stood and made his way to try and attempt to leave the train. An almost impossible task, with the endless torrent of students bustling past and pushing to get off. Draco felt himself being pulled along, a fish caught in a current. As he caught a whiff of the fresh countryside and he breathed deeply, but soon his breath was completely taken away. He had caught of his new school, his new home.

Hogwarts was probably one of the most beautiful things Draco had ever seen, the moon was sneaking up behind it making it look, if possible, even more stunning. It was enormous, with towers rising up high into the sky and bridges connecting them, all lit up with an assertion of colours. There was a huge lake placed directly in front of it, the occasional giant squid made a desperate leap of the black water. But his view was interrupted by a giant of man standing in front of him gesturing at all the knew beginners to follow him. Draco scoffed, this must have been the oaf, Hagrid, his parents had told him about. But nonetheless he followed.

As he trotted along, whispers were being passed through the students like wild fire. All about one boy. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Draco knew the story about him well, his father being a dedicated follower to the man that the boy had unknowingly defeated. He knew that he should despise Harry, loathe him even before Draco had met him. But he couldn't help but be curious, as he searched through the bobbing heads of students. Someone tapped his shoulder, he flicked his head around. Crabbe and Goyle, the mindless goonies that were dedicated to be at Draco's beck and call. He sighed.

The first years hopped into small boats that swayed in the water, he pushed his way to the front and jumped in. Where he could get a full view of the castle, his breath was stolen just by the sight of it. Thats probably the only way to describe it. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered into the boat after him and the boat started to make its way over the small ripples in the lake. The boats were driven by some unknown thing, they all made their way across to a large entrance way merged into the rock, hidden underneath the castle.

The bottom of the boat scraped against the rocky ground, Draco's boat had finally landed on the other side. He stumbled out and looked at the cave in awe. It was filled with a mystical golden light with a buzz in the air. The buzz, Draco realised, was the amount of magic the cavern was filed with. He pushed his way the front of the group, where crouched a grumpy looking man. His greasy hair lay in strings across his head. He gave them a cruel sort of smile as though they were walking into his torture chamber. Draco grimaced. He led them up a large passageway and into a great room, filled with yellow torchlight.

The roof was high above them in great arches, the room was made of a sandy coloured stone, which illuminated in the light. Draco was used to living in luxury but this was something else.

Standing perched upon the top step was a stern looking lady. She looked like the kind of person you would never want to cross. She was wearing casual wizard clothes and a pointed black hat. She looked at the students over her large pointed nose, she introduced herself quickly and ordered them to remain there while she dashed off somewhere.

Murmurs broke out almost immediately, Draco was leaning slumped against the stone railing. He watched the scene amused. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting on the step bellow him waiting for his orders. He motioned them to follow, he swaggered over to the top of the staircase. There, immersed in-between other students he saw Potter. He knew almost immediately that it was him. His red lightening bolt shaped scar was visible in his messy black hair.

"So its true, is it. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at him, brilliant green eyes flashing up at him. Draco looked at his companions. Draco was almost blinded by the fiery red hair of his companion to the left, he sneered. A Weasley, father had told him about them as well. The large family that basically lived in slumps from lack of money, and associated with muggles. Draco hated him already. Weasley's face was scrunched up in hatred, obviously he already knew of the Malfoy family. To Harry's right was a small bushy haired girl, it was hard to find her face in all that mop of mousy brown tousled hair. When he did he lost his breath for the second time this night. She was stunning, but Draco quickly shook it off.

"Hanging out with a Weasley, obviously you need help choosing some right company." Draco held out his hand, "I can help you there."

He stared for a few moments at my outstretched hand.

"I think I can decide my friends for myself thank you very much." He turned back to his weasley friend, and people patted him on the back.

Draco tried not to make the hurt evident on his face. But he didn't have time to react fully to the rejection before Professor Magonagall strided over to the group.

"You can come in now."

They waltzed through the gigantic metal doors, there were four long tables lined with students. At the back of the room was a large table strewn out, with a row of what must have been the professors. There were numerous gasps from the people around could have only being looking at the ceiling. Floating throughout the room were burning candles, and even above that was what should've been the roof. Instead it was the night sky. Countless stars, in constellations made up of an array of glorious colours. All sorts of violet, light pinks, turquoise and deep dark blues and purples. At home every evening Draco would sneak off outside and peer up at the sky, but the sky there was no way as beautiful as this. He heard someone behind him momentarily speaking, 'its enchanted the sky, I read about it in Hogwarts a history'. He flashed a quick peek at the speaker. It was the girl Harry had been standing with, Draco rolled his eyes.

He stood there, anxiously swapping his weight around from leg to leg. Professor Magonagoll called out his name, Draco tried to put on a brave face but inside he felt ill. As he climbed the stairs to face everybody she placed a hat onto his head. But with barely anytime at all, it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN"

Draco smirked, but secretly he could feel the disappointment. He had always admired the Gryffindors, he strutted off towards the long table lined with students wearing the Slytherin colours: green and silver.


	2. Invisible

Draco sat on the lush green grass, nestled under the old oak tree, whose branches stretched out over the glassy lake that lay just down the gentle green slope of the hill. He watched the sun sink softly over the dark green mountains, casting the world in a soft orange.

Draco barely noticed it.

His head was teeming. His father rarely sent him letters any more. But when he did, they were always filled with angry messages. Messages about school…about home…about him..

It had been a few weeks since school had started and Draco already loved it, even though he fought so desperately to hide it.

His brooding was interrupted as he heard someone rustling through the grass towards the lake. Draco sank further into the tree, trying to hide from sight. A slim girl walked down to the edge of the mirror-like lake, her bushy mane hid her face from sight. She threw herself down onto the silver grey pebbles, only a few metres away from Draco's tree. He barely dared to breath.

Draco leaned forward curiously, she was sniffling into her arm, her shoulders shaking with silent tears. He stood up tentatively and walked towards her.

"I don't mean to intrude, but, are you quite alright?" Draco asked slowly.

Hermione looked up at him, her face blotchy and eyes red from crying. She looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"Sorry, I didn't realise anyone was down here." Her voice shook when she spook.

"What happened?" he asked warily.

She turned her back to him, looking out over the lake. Draco looked too. Taking in the rippled black water, at the mermaids lounging on the warm rocks or at the giant fish and squid leaping out on the horizon.

Draco sat down next to her, he listened as she slowly told him, her voice shaking.

It had been some stupid silly thing some stupid silly person had said. About her being a know it all. Draco scoffed on the inside, as if being a know it was really such a bad thing. As if acing all your classes and being possibly the smartest person in the whole school was so terrible that you have to bring someone down about it.

He cleared his throat. "I..I admire you Hermione."

If she didn't look shocked before, she certainly did now.

It was a few days after and the days had droned on, time passing pretty much the same as always. What had Draco expected? Did he really think everything was going to change just because he comforted her?

Every now and then he did steal extra glances at her. If someone caught his eye or saw him staring he would just make a rude face, pretending he was actually making fun of her.

The bell sounded. Draco looked up as the sound of books slamming and feet scuffing lowered. Only one other was still remaining in the class. Draco began slowly packing up his books, he was desperately trying to get at least a few solitary moments alone. But he knew that Crabbe and Goyle were waiting outside the door, his forever present body guards, whether he liked it or not. A book slid off the desk, someone picked it up and handed it to him. He looked up to see who it was.

"Hey..how are you?" Hermione's voice squeaked off the walls.

"I'm quite fine, thank you." Draco swallowed, "And you?"

"I just…I just wanted to say thank you. For the other day, when you…you know…"

Draco felt his ears tinge pink. "No, no, that's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Her smile filled him with warmth, curling in his stomach and making the slicked back hairs on his neck stand on end.

He smiled hesitantly in return.

The door to the transfiguration hall crashed open

In the doorway stood a shocked Ron and Harry. Draco instinctively moved back a few steps. They looked between the two, Ron's brow furrowed and Harry just looked bewildered, as always.

"Catch you later then, Granger." Draco sneered and snatched up his books, sweeping through the doorway and knocking Harry into the doorframe.

That was the last time Draco spoke to Granger for a while. The years passed, the endless days of school only separated by the occasional holiday. Classes got harder, but Draco's studious mind never faltered. He had barely thought about that one afternoon by the lake, but occasionally he would glance over at her. Sometimes, she would look back and they would share looks, filled with unspoken words.

Draco never dared take it any further than that.

He knew if he did his father would most likely disown him, he remembered when he was describing to his parents every detail of what had happened in his first school year. From the big details to the small ones: the great Harry Potter fighting off the dark lord, to the small girl that beat him in every class. Draco had to hide the admiration off his face. His mother smiled proudly at Draco, while his father just scoffed, "Mudblood," he would exclaim, "Never associate with their kind Draco, filthy things."

Draco had mulled that information over, even if Hermione didn't hang out with Potter and Weasley their friendship wouldn't be considered 'natural' according to his father.

Draco envied Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship though: the golden trio as people called them. While Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were called the rotten trio. He had obviously made other friends: Blaise, Pansy and his other slytherin buddies, but he was sure they were only friends with him because of his family name.

Draco's favourite class was Potions, he had a natural talent for brewing up concoctions. Also because of his professor: Severus Snape. Everyone was mostly afraid of him, his large hooked nose and draping black cape, that oddly gave him the appearance of an oversized crow, made it fairly easy for people. But Draco knew that behind his cruel looks there was a kind and brilliant wizard, he had always had a soft spot for Draco, constantly on the look out for him.

Today just as the sun was making an appearance over the tall snow capped mountains and the early morning frost creeped over the windows, Draco was looking forward to going to Potions. He was sitting in the dining hall, scooping up spoonfuls of warm porridge. Owls swooped in and out of the large windows, dropping packages and letters onto peoples laps. His friends were lounging on the chairs, chortling and joking. Draco however was reading his Potions book, flipping swiftly through the pages, trying to shove in a few more slivers of information for his class.

But when the bell sounded instead of going to the cold frosty dungeons that his class was usually held in, he travelled with the rest of his year up to a wide empty room filled with light and rows of wooden chairs. As they all stumbled around to find a spare seat, Professor Mgonagoll made herself visible. Walking in proudly, her slick gelled bun barely moving as she made her way across to the opposite end of the room. Finally stopping by Filch, the schools care taker, up until then he had been eyeing them all evilly with his scarce greasy hair hanging around his wrinkled face. In his hands he held his large maroon cat, her large amber eyes flicking around the room, focusing her gaze on various students. Particularly the Weasley twins, they stood there pointing at an empty spot in the room with big grins on their faces. Draco made a mental point to stay away from there, something was going to go down.

Professor Mgonagoll cleared her voice, "You all must be wondering why we have gathered you all together, as you know the Yule ball is approaching. So we are here to teach you how to dance."

Majority of the students filling the room groaned, some people sat to attention, interested.

"Should we have a volunteer."Her eyes searched through the crowds, looking for some poor soul.

"You." Her voice was clear and precise, people looked up. Desperate to see that she wasn't pointing at them.

Her long bony finger was pointed at Ron, Draco couldn't contain his laughter, his companions joined him.

Professor Mgonagoll spun around, "No, I think you can be our volunteer." Ron sighed in relief.

Draco looked up horrified, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the centre of the room.

Draco looked around floundered. Harry and his gang was smirking, Draco flushed.

Filch put on some classical waltzing music from a music machine that Draco hadn't seen when he walked in. Professor Mgonagall directed him, telling what to do, placing his hand on her waist.

After that he just tried to block out what happened, he was much to embarrassed.

When they had finished he trudged back to his seat. His friends elbowed him and giggled.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

"Thank you Mr Malfoy for that wonderful demonstration," she pulled out a scroll, with a list of names, "We are going to partner you up with people, now this is a random selection so no complaints."

She started reading off the list, Pansy got paired with Ron, Lavender Brown got paired with Harry, Blaise with Parvati Pavil, Crabbe with Ginny Weasley and numerous other random selections.

Until,

"Draco and Hermione."

He looked up and met her eyes, she nervously smiled at him.


	3. Dance class

**Please, please, please review. It would honestly mean so much to me, sometimes I get disheartened because I'm not sure if people actually like my story or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, gosh I wish I did though. :)**

Draco's feet made light thumps against the hallway floor.

He was late.

It had been a few weeks since they had began practising the dance routines for the Yule ball, but now, instead of taking time out of classes, they were required to practise in their own time.

Today was the last rehearsal they would get, it was only a few days before the Yule ball, and Draco was pleased to say he had vastly improved. It might have been Hermione's bossy instructions or the numerous hours they had spent rehearsing, but the improvement was remarkable.

They were meeting at the astronomy tower. Its wide open spaces and isolated location made it the perfect place to practise away from prying eyes. He knew what would happen if someone saw them together and informed his father.

He strode up the steps, taking two at a time. Occasionally he paused to regain his balance, when the stairs began to move.

After what felt like hours, he could finally hear soft jazz wafting from the doors of the astronomy tower, he rested his palm on the door. He wiped beads of sweat off his brow and tried to get his heart rate down before he entered. Draco pushed open the heavy doors and walked up the steps into the room.

Hermione was humming, swaying slightly side to side with the music.

Draco cleared his throat, she spun around. Embarrassment coloured her cheeks.

"You're late!" She breathed heavily, breaking the tension that was rising in the room.

Draco threw his hands up in surrender, "It certainly seems as though you were having fun by yourself."

She threw him a look, "Lets get started. I was thinking we would begin with the waltz." Hermione changed the music, to a slower melody.

Draco peered out the open windows, birds flew outside, singing a sweet tune. The light from the sunset fractured on the surface of the lake, turning it a shimmering orange. Misty strips of cloud ribboned around the tips of the mountains.

Hogwarts was a truly magical place.

Draco moved into the starting position. One hand clutching her waist, and his other holding her hand delicately. She was watching her feet, murmuring the steps under breath. Draco was concentrating hard, desperate not to make a mistake. His head teeming with thoughts.

Hermione looked up, "You're doing it wrong, it's the other-"

She slipped on the uneven ground, but, just as she fell, Draco caught her. Hermione gasped, pupils dark and wide with fear. Draco steadied her. Their faces were dangerously close together. Draco could smell her breath, spearmint. It swept over him, intoxicating. Hermione's eyes now darkened with something else. Her red lips opened enticingly. Draco was lost in that moment. At the sight of her curved nose, full lips and smooth skin. His heart beat frantically in his chest, playing a desperate tune. Draco hoped she couldn't hear it. A strand of white hair fell into his vision and broke the trance.

He stood back, running his hands through his slick white hair.

When he spoke his voice was gruff, "I do believe that's quite enough for tonight."

Draco rushed off, his shoes making heavy thuds against the floor as he walked towards the mahogany carved doorway. He looked over his shoulder. Hermione was still standing there, now alone in the room. Face filled with confusion.

Draco desperately straightened his tie as he dashed through the doorway.

With so many thoughts rushing through his head he didn't even seem to notice the small figure hiding in the shadows, that was watching his every move.

Draco was in his room when the letter came. He was flicking through a book he had picked up from the library as his beautiful tawny owl swept into the dormitory. She perched on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with large golden eyes, her coat shimmering deep browns under the dull yellow light. While Draco was undoing the yellow-stained parchment from her ankle, she nibbled affectionately on his fingers. The letter was adorned with a large emerald stamp - the stamp of the Malfoys. It was addressed to him in his Fathers elegant handwriting.

Dread filled him like wild fire, unless it was from Mother, a letter from his Father always meant bad news. Draco plopped it into a cupboard, the letter would torment him another day. Now, dinner.

He placed a bowl of water and a few treats in front of his owl, Duchess, before he grabbed his robe and rushed off to get some mashed potatoes and lamb.

Either Hermione wasn't at dinner, or she was very skilled at being unseen.

Draco would like to say he hadn't searched for that bushy mane through the sea of people, but he had. She was no where to be seen. Disappointment filled him, but he quickly shook it off and returned to a conversation he was having with a Durmstang student sitting across from him.

While the dark-bearded person was chatting to him in a husky voice, Draco played with stray peas lying in piles on his plate, dreadfully bored. Mind consumed with thoughts of the afternoon.

An overwhelming scent of tacky rose perfume filled his nose. He crinkled his nose as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Draco spun around slowly.

It was Pansy. A light pink blush bubbling up in her cheeks. Draco felt increasingly irritated. Pansy had grown more and more clingy. He had never shut her down, he always strung her along, a bored cat playing with an incredibly slow mouse.

"Helloo Draco," She drawled, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Yule ball."

Draco eyes flicked down the table, where a group of her friends sat waiting, clearly watching them and giggling. Draco rolled his eyes, shrugged and nodded.

She squealed and then clutched her hand to her mouth, before trotting back to her friends, giggling uncontrollably with relief.

It wasn't like he was going to get any other options.

Draco walked slowly back to his dormitory, he knew that as soon as he got back that he would have to open that dreaded letter. People rushed past him, clinging to their friends, chattering away.

Draco trudged along, alone. Crabbe and Goyle were still shoving their faces full of flaky pastries and crispy soft cakes back at the hall.

His mind was so preoccupied with thoughts, that he didn't notice until the person in his path was too late. The sound of something hard clunked onto the ground, Draco stumbled backwards. He mumbled apologies and bent down to pick up the books the other person had dropped.

Books were scattered all along the floor, Draco looked up. Hermione. She was focused on gathering her books up, avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't see you at dinner." He said slowly.

Her brow furrowed, "Uh, yeah. I had things to do."

She hugged the books in her arms, and stood up.

"Well, I've got to get going." Hermione turned around, her brown hair seeping behind her as she started to walk off.

Draco stood up,"Hermione," She looked back, "Save me a dance?" He held his breath. She shrugged, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips, "We'll have to see, won't we."

Draco strolled back to his dormitory, hands slipped into his pockets, a slight smile hovering on his mouth.

Draco sat on his plush bed, the letter trembling in his hands. He tore it open, the crisp parchment rustling under his fingertips.

He delicately opened it and read the first line.

' _Draco_ , _I am disgusted to call you my son…'_

Draco quickly flipped it back closed and shoved it under a few books. For another day.


	4. The yule ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of its characters. This isn't to the exact story, just my interpretation. Hope you enjoy and give feedback on what you think :)**

Draco straightened his bowtie and attempted to pat down his messy hair.

Tonight was the night, it was the Yule ball.

He could feel the butterflies fluttering in the bottom of his stomach, he was excited.

"You ready Draco?" Blaise was standing at the entranceway.

"How do I look?"

"Dashing as always." He replied cunningly.

Draco turned back to the mirror he was standing in front of, "I know, you too, by the way."

Blaise did look good, his black robes were ironed and crisp to perfection. His face glowing in the pale light of the room.

"Ready?"

Draco exhaled, "Ready as I'll ever be."

They walked down the steps, shoes clunking against the yellow stone, echoing around the hallway.

The room looked magnificent, like a winter wonderland, delicate snowflakes flew from the ceiling. Hundred of real golden fairies flew around the room, clustering on plump white rose bushes. Christmas trees stood tall and proud, covered in a thin layer of white snow. The ground was covered in a thick carpet of hardened snow, that was covered in a layer of glitter. Making it appear that they were walking on thousands of bedazzled jewels People were either swaying to the music that was playing or holding cups of punch and talking to friends.

There were multiple round tables displayed in the room, strewn on top were all sorts of scrumptious treats. It looked absolutely divine.

At the bottom of the stairwell stood Pansy and Blaise's date.

Pansy was wearing frilly robes of pale pink, the same colour of blush was distributed across her entire face. Her hair was done up into some elegant style that could be seen on multiple people across the room.

Draco silently gagged.

But he put on his most dazzling fake smile and took her arm.

They had to push their way through people to get to the dance floor, leaving disgruntled people in their wake. Draco searched through the bopping heads for Hermione. Nothing.

But soon enough they were all hushed and pushed aside to make a visible aisle for the champions and their dates.

Pansy elbowed a pathway for them to get a better view of the champions, Draco was eager to watch. Though he had to hide it with disgust, that was the way his father would want.

Cedric Diggory, the hufflepuff champion, gracefully strode down the great stone steps. On his arm a pretty chinese girl, Cho Chang, her hair done in an elegant top knot and her silver dress shimmering under the candlelight.

Next came Fleur, the Beaubaxton champion, she looked magnificent as always. Hanging desperately to her arm was some guy was another Hogwarts student.

Then came the remarkably smaller Harry Potter, 'the boy that lived', you wouldn't be able to tell from looking at him. He looked extraordinarily normal. The Indian girl, Parvati Pavil was gleaming proudly at the crowd, while he looked extremely nervous.

Next came Victor Krum, he was wearing intense crimson robes. Accompanying him was someone Draco had never seen before, wearing periwinkle-blue lacy dress that fell elegantly to the floor. Her silky brown hair curled into a bun, delicate strands of hair curling around her face.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful.

As the champions led their way down the aisle to the dance floor, Draco found himself squinting.

As she got closer he could recognise certain similarities, the splash of freckles across her face. The way she bit her lips when she got nervous.

Hermione.

He couldn't contain his shock, Draco knew she was pretty but know he knew. She was stunning.

Pansy glanced up at him, he couldn't even close his gaping mouth.

She looked intensely concentrated, as if to attempt to find an imperfection.

But alas she found none and fell just as dumbfounded as he was.

He could see Ron further up, his mouth opening and closing, making him resemble a confused fish out of water. He was starring out after Hermione.

Tinges of jealousy sprung through him as he watched Hermione dancing with Krum, the pumping beat of the Weird sisters ringing through Draco's ears.

He quickly shook it off.

Pansy grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the centre of the dance floor.

He was caught off guard when a small figure scuttled across his path, Colin Creevy crouched guiltily. His large camera shaking between his hands. Beads off sweat popped up on his forehead.

He wiped them off on his sleeve, "Ugh, hello Malfoy. Beautiful evening isn't it."

He looked around sketchily.

"What are you even doing here? Only fourth year students and above are allowed here, and I'm sure that you weren't invited by a student." Draco eyed him warily,

"Ye-yeah, I was invited by the teachers to photograph the ball." With each word he became more confident.

Pansy elbowed him aside, "Outta my way you little twerp. Come on Draco." Turning to him with a dazzling smile.

He lost sight of Colin as he dashed through the crowds and slipped out of sight. What a loser.

Colin Creevy, more like Colin Creepy.

The night was ending, Draco felt high off life. It had probably one of the best nights of his life.

He'd danced, spent time with friends and just felt genuinely happy. Everything bad driven from his mind.

It was getting late, the was only the occasional couple waltzing to the slow music. Pansy had left a long time ago, with her gang of friends. Now he was just left with Blaise and his date. He watched from the side lines, perched on the edge of a plush silver stool. Watching the couple dance slowly, occasionally staring into each others eyes. A look of love exchanging between the two.

"Its beautiful isn't it." A sweet melody rang from behind him.

He spun around.

Hermione was sitting draped across a chair on the other side of the large round table, a lazy smile playing on her lips.

"To be that in love, its not something you can find in books."

Draco peered around, "Wheres your date?"

She carelessly waved his hand, "He left."

"So, why are you still here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I did promise you a dance." She motioned for him to follow her.

He looked back at Blaise, he was to in love with the moment to care about what was happening around him.

He followed Hermione out an arched doorway, outside. They could see the stars from there, in between the falling flurries of snow. They looked like the shimmering fairies that were floating around inside. Beautiful.

"I love the snow you know, its always been my favourite."

He nodded, watching small snowflakes resting in her hair. Soft music twinkled through the doorway.

He finally spoke up, "Shall we?"

He grew nervous all of a sudden, Draco was unsure as to why. They had practised this dance probably a hundred times.

Draco found out why, just a few minutes into it. As she looked up into his eyes, his looking down at hers. It was more intimate.

The song finished and they rested for a minute, standing still in the same positions.

He studied her face, the curves of her cheekbones and the outline of her jaw. He couldn't help himself, he reached up and traced it. She pulled her hand up to stop his, but instead placed it on his cheek.

She reached up and pulled his face closer. Briefly they shared breaths, hers smelt of the raspberry punch. Until they brushed lips.

Regrettably after just a second he pulled away, and rushed off. Leaving her there alone, yet again.

Draco barely noticed Colin Creepy standing on the other side of the doorway. Watching their every move. His camera poised in-between his hands.


	5. The letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Draco had been avoiding Hermione as well as he could.

Until this one day: he had been sitting in the corner of the library. Nestled between rows and rows of antique musky books.

In all honesty he had just been trying to get away from Crabbe and Goyle, needless to say they were probably roaming the castle scratching their heads.

He was cushioned on the plush red seats, reading a book he had grabbed off one of the shelves. Even though in the distance golden sunlight streamed through the old misty windows, he had torches behind him filling the corridor with fire-light.

The wooden floorboards creaked as someone approached his hide out.

He hid his face in the book, the person got closer.

He peeked over the top.

Of corse it had to be Hermione.

"I didn't know you went to the library." She stated, her hands resting lightly on her hips.

"Well I do." He shrugged and turned back to his book.

She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Are you just going to pretend that the kiss had never happened?" She lowered her voice slightly.

He thought about this for a moment and placed the book on the table in front of him, "You don't understand Hermione, its not that easy for me. I cant like you in that kind of way, you don't know what my father would do if he found out."

He could hear the aspiration in his voice and cringed.

She sat on another chair that was pulled up on the other side of the table.

"I know, I know. But I cant seem to stop thinking about you. I go to dinner and I see you sitting there and I just want to talk to you. I go to class and I have to try my best to pretend to hate you because I really don't. Its just hard." She gave up, and sat pathetically in the chair.

He nodded and averted his eyes.

"Ive always thought you weren't afraid of anything. You always seem so sure about everything." She spook so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Just good acting I suppose."

She pushed her chair back to leave, "Wait," He wasn't quite ready to lose her yet, he bite his lip thinking hard."We could try being friends, but we would have to be very careful. If my father were to know about this-" He brandished from him to her,"I don't know what he would do, so I'm willing to take this risk if you are."

He searched her face, her face was blank.

She sat back down and nodded slowly. "I think it could work, maybe if we could start from the beginning, I mean I don't know that much about you?"

He thought about somewhere to start, "Hi, Im Draco." He held his hand out and she took it with a slight giggle.

Their friendship was blossoming quickly, seeing her in private had began to be the only things he would look forward to in a day.

They always met in secluded places: the furthest places in the library, abandoned classrooms, around the skirts of the forbidden forest, places they knew nobody would find them.

They talked about different things each time, their past, books, what they wanted to do when they finished school. Each time the conversation grew more smoothly and easier.

The competition had started, which made it easier to meet up in private as everybody was rushing around in anticipation not really focusing on anything else.

He had received more letters from his father, a small pile had piled up in his desk cupboard.

Draco ignored each one, but he knew with a mind of dread he would have to read them soon..

He had reluctantly shared to Hermione about the letters.

She had taken his hand with a horror filled face, unsure how to comfort him.

But of corse being one of the most brilliant witches of her age, she had come up with a brilliant plan.

They read them together, so thats were he was now. In his dormitory collecting the letters, and bringing them to Hermione that was waiting in a small classroom in the far corner of the castle.

Once he had them he sprinted off to meet her.

Draco peeked in through the slightly open door, she was sitting on one of the desks, reading one of the numerous books that she had in her book bag.

She looked beautiful, the candlelight illuminating her face.

He walked in, the letters in a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

While he settled himself on one of the chairs, and made himself comfortable she rummaged through the stack of letters.

"Are you ready?" Her voice filled with concern.

Draco had been dreading this moment, but he knew with Hermione there he'd be all right.

She tore open the first one and read it through, but slowly as her eyes read down the page her face paled.

She quickly discarded it and shook the envelope, black and white photos slid out. Draco could recognise the people: it was them. At the yule ball, enveloped in a kiss. Draco could even see the snowflakes that had settled in Hermione's hair.

He gulped, and read the letter.

He had known this whole time, his father knew. Draco couldn't contain his fear, it was even reflected in Hermione's eyes.

They continued through the pile. It didn't get much better though.

Each envelope contained more photos and more threats. A photo from each of their meetings.

The most recent letter though was probably the most horrific, it had only been a few days before. He stared at the photo while Hermione skimmed over the letter, it had been a good day. A saturday, meaning they had gotten to spend the whole day together.

They had gone down to the forest, and walked along the rim. Dodging the trees and critters that laid there. This photo was when they had been eating lunch, Draco had snuck down to the kitchens to get sandwiches. And there he was tearing off a small bit and feeding it to her.

She covered mouth in terror, he quickly grabbed the letter and read through it.

He had them, his father had her parents.

Draco had ignored to many of his threats until he had finally put one of those threats to life.

Dread filled him like an ice bath.

Hermione sprinted out of the room. Draco didn't stop her, this was his fault.

It was just another Wednesday, Hermione wasn't at school. Hadn't been for the past two weeks. The days had turned dull.

He was trudging along the hallway, on his way to the great hall for lunch. Crabbe and Goyle was walking along beside him, grunting the occasional sentence and laughing. Draco wasn't listening, he didn't care.

When he arrived at the hall, he glumly sat on the wooden bench. Pansy, from time to time, threw him looks. After the yule ball he had finally, at long last shut her down. She was clearly upset and holding grudges.

He turned his spoon around the hot bowl of stew sitting in front of him, he didn't really have that much of an appetite. His eyes skimmed along the Gryffindor, as if to catch a sight of the busy mane that was Hermione's. He stopped though, when his eyes went over Colin Creevy. In his hands he held a large camera.

After lunch Draco confronted him, he was trotting up to the bathrooms before class.

Draco had stalked him and when they turned an empty corridor, he stopped him.

He grabbed Colin's camera and flicked through the photos, Colin was to surprised to stop him.

And sure enough there were the photos, every single one. And more.

The others were just of Draco though, documenting his day to day life.

Colin looked ashamed.

"Are you following me, you little creep." Draco threw the camera back at him.

"You ruined my life you know that, and Hermione's too." He spat at the small boy in front of him.

"You don't understand,"Colin squeaked,"He threatened my father, your father threatened to kill him. I had to. He's all I have."

Draco had to stop himself from exploding, "So you followed me!" His voice shook with anger.

"Hey, HEY."

Draco turned to the voice, Harry and Ron were running up the corridor.

Draco groaned.

They stood protectively in front of Colin, while he cowered behind them.

"What the hell Draco, can't you just pick on someone your own size." Harry said with a disgusted voice.

"Of corse, brave Harry Potter, the chosen one. So arrogant he doesn't even know he's standing up for a little monster."

With that he left Harry and Ron looking befuddled.

Draco knew inside that it wasn't Colin's fault. He was just trying to save his father.

If it were anyones it was his vile fathers. Draco knew what to do.

He headed down to the dungeons, to tell Snape.


	6. Winner takes all

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own Harry Potter:)**

 **Leave reviews of what you guys think, it would mean a lot. If you like the plot line or my style of writing it would be really great to know :)**

Snapes POV

"They are not dead Draco, we received word today. Hermione is with them now, she will be back within the week." His cool voice slid over Draco like an icy shower.

Relief was evident in the boys stormy grey eyes.

Draco was sitting on stool in the classroom, he had only moments ago filled him in on what had been happening.

Snape had heard news about Hermione and her family from Dumbledore but he doubted even Dumbledore knew about Lucius's threatening letters to his son.

He had simply assumed that Lucius had done it out of pure boredom and hatred.

Snape could tell there were more details that Draco had carefully left out of his statement.

Draco was mulling over what to say next, "What happened to them?"

"Your father staged a car crash, their injuries are severe but not deadly. They are in recovery now."

Draco slung his head in his hands, "I never knew that he would actually do something like this, he's insane." His eyes searched the ground, as if to find some magical answer."We should tell the ministry." Draco concluded.

"Your father has many powerful allies, I doubt they'll believe the word of a few fourth graders over him."

Draco fell silent again, "I don't know what to do."

Snape thought about this momentarily, "Come with me boy."

As he walked out of his classroom his long black cape swirled behind him.

He could hear Draco jogging slightly to keep up,"Where are we going Professor?" He asked confused.

"To a person that will know what to do: Dumbledore."

Dracos POV

He sat in the corner of the room, perched upon a stool. Eyes flicking quickly, taking in the large room. It was dark now. The only light came from the warm fireplace that crackled and sparked, he could feel Dumbledores twinkling eyes watching him.

It made Draco feel uneasy, he had never truly liked the headmaster. For all Draco knew the headmaster wasn't particularly fond of Draco either.

Dumbledore, like him, was sitting down. Behind his antique desk, cluttered with an array of objects. Snape on the other hand was pacing.

The silence of the room was eery, only the thuds of Snape's shoes and the soft crackling of the fire could be heard.

"Well." Snape voice pierced through the air, Dumbledore turned his attention onto him instead. Leaving Draco to feel momentarily relieved.

Dumbledore replied, his voice sounding tired, "Lucius is a very dangerous man, we have placed Hermione's parents under protection. They will be moved somewhere that he will not be able to find them. But in the mean while, it would be unwise to continue your.. friendship with Hermione. Your father may have bugs in the school."

Draco slumped glumly in his chair, but he knew that it would be for the best to stay away from her. No matter how hard that'll be, as long as it kept her and her family safe.

The weeks slugged by, Hermione had returned. But it seemed as though she had either gotten the same warning or had just not wanted to speak to him because she never even so much as sent him a momentary glance.

Draco longed to speak to her, hear her laugh or just be in her company. Honestly anything would be better than this.

Eventually the fourth challenge approached, the winner was to be announced this evening.

Draco was sitting in the common room, lounging on one of the many couches strewn about.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were with him. Joking and making conversation.

Draco was also contributing, he couldn't spend all his time thinking about Hermione it would drive him crazy.

They were talking about the challenge meant to be happening this afternoon, tension and excitement was bubbling up in Hogwarts. There were bids being swapped as to who was going to be crowned winner, people were making banners to support their champions and great discussion was held as to what the final task would be.

"I think it'll be Krum that wins." Blaise stated.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded eagerly in agreement.

"What about you Draco, who do you think'll win?"

Draco thought about this, sizing up the odds.

Cedric was a good bet, so was Krum. Fleur didn't seem very eager and hadn't really done very well in the other challenges, Harry had very good luck. With everything it seems, he also had help from a particular very bright witch.

Draco secretly knew that Harry would win, he always did. But there was no chance that Draco would admit that.

"Krum." He said instead.

Someone rushed quickly into the room, "Aren't you guys coming? The tournament is starting soon."

They jumped off the couches and gathered their things. Joining the person, they started their journey down to the quidditch fields where it was being held.

Song had broken out through the crowds, with the occasional whoop being cheered into the air.

Draco laughed and sang along with them, holding a giant banner someone had given him.

It was nightfall by now and they were eagerly awaiting the winner to run from the large maze walls.

Fleur was out of the race, now it was just a battle for survival between Krum, Cedric and Harry.

But for all they knew someone was just about to win, it felt as though people were holding their breath.

And as if on cue, Harry appeared with someone else, clutching desperately onto the large golden cup. Applause rung through the crowds.

But as soon as he had fallen into the clearing he threw away the cup and instead fell sobbing onto the person he had come with. Draco leaned forward, ignoring the trumpets that were blaring in his ear. Something was wrong.

Apparently the teachers could sense it as well. Harry was still crumpled on the ground, blood streaming from his arm and dirt smeared all over him.

Dumbledore was the first to reach him, trying to move Harry. But Harry put up a fight, screaming out words, clearly afraid.

Draco knew why as well, the music had died down. Not a breath was heard, until a wailing man waddled out from the seating area.

Lying on the ground was Cedric Diggory, no longer the charming boy, they had all come to know. He was pale, eyes staring out into nothing. Cedric was dead.

Draco felt as though his innards had disappeared, he never knew Cedric personally but he was still deeply upset.

Harry had left Cedric and was instead clutching onto Mad Eye, crying. Draco could barely make out the words that he was muttering.

"He's - He's back." Over and over.

Other people were whispering confused. But Draco knew what he meant.

He was back. The one person that Draco knew his father idolised was back.

Lord Voldemort was back.

Draco felt as though he would faint.

The atmosphere in Hogwarts was sombre at best, no laughter sung out through the halls, chatter was kept to a minimum. It seemed as though whenever someone felt slightly happy they would fall silent again in guilt. Why? Because Cedric Diggory was dead. _Dead_. The word echoed eerily in the silence of Dracos' mind.

It seemed as though he was the only one to be truly worried about the true problem at hand. _He_ was back.

Draco's distancing from Hermione seemed to do the trick, as no more letters were being sent through. At least he didn't have to worry about that.

Draco trudged through the corridor.

Today was Cedric's memorial service, everyone was gathering in the great hall.

When Draco entered, he could notice that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall which would normally decorated with the winning house's colours for the Leaving Feast. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers table.

Not one person wasn't grief stricken with tears pouring down their faces. As Draco took his seat, he found himself not able to look at people, but instead at the sky. It seemed as though even the castle was sad, the ceiling instead of being it usual self was dull. Revealing the tall arched roof instead of a magically enchanted sky.

Draco eyes searched the crowds, Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron. He looked horrible, deep purple bags hung under his eyes. His face ashen.

Draco wasn't surprised, considering what he must've seen.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, voice echoing through the room.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table.

They sat silent and still.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Benches scraped on the stone floor as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, whispered, "Cedric."

Dumbledore continued,"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Silence.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People stared shocked up at the old man. He watched them tiredly as everybody eventually talked themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

The professors sitting behind Dumbledore dabbed at their eyes with handkerchiefs.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Eyes all around the room flicked to Harry, he shrunk in his seat.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. Even Draco stood.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. So - remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."


	7. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The rest of the term droned by. Ever so _slowly_.

Until it was finally time to go home, there was no avoiding this. He would have to go home eventually, it would do him no good postponing it. Draco was reluctantly packing his things, placing them delicately into his trunk. It was a few days after Cedric's memorial, but the memory was just as raw.

His loss was universal. Effecting everyone. For many everyday was a struggle, many simply never wanted to return after the break. For Draco, however, it was another story. He glanced around his room, the cobbled walls with emerald drapes and plush beds. It smelt like _home_. Like the home Draco had never felt in his house, with his family.

He already ached for Hogwarts.

Draco's mind had been in turmoil over what was going to occur once he walked in his front door, and, apparently, Dumbledore had also been thinking along this line as well.

He had been called up to his office after dinner. McGonagol had spent the next half hour lecturing Draco about what to do and what to definitely avoid. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and peered over his half-moon glasses.

Draco took one long look back at Hogwarts, it stood magnificent between the fluffy clouds. The stone walls glimmered in the sun, majestical. Wearily, he boarded the train.

Draco looked out the window, his mother stood alone.

Straight backed, white hair flowing in the slight breeze, shining in the golden light of the train station.

Happy families bustled around her, chattering with their children that they hadn't seen in the past year. They laughed and smiled, Draco looked back to his mum.

She met his eyes with a stern smile.

The air nipped at Draco and he pulled his coat tighter around him, the dark velvet hugged his chest. Hesitantly, he grabbed his trunk and left the safety of the she saw him her unsmiling face lit up slightly, brandishing her arms and pulling him into a hug. A smile tinged at his lips, he had always preferred his Mother over his Father.

He lugged his heavy trunk up the steps into his house, he pushed open the heavy door. Inside it was dark and cold, cool air wafted out and kissed his face with its icy touch. Distant.

The tall ceiling seemed to disappear into shadows, family portraits glared haughtily at him. Their cold soulless eyes watching everything, seeing nothing.

"Welcome home Draco." Narissa placed her hand on his shoulder and offered him a comforting smile, "Dinner is in an hour."

Draco nodded solemnly and made his way up to his room, walking through the twists and turns of the numerous corridors. He finally spotted the familiar door. His room.

He nudged open the door, and sighed.

Memories flooded back in, the time when his cat had passed on and he had spent hours lying on his bed dwelling in despair or when he had ripped open the welcoming Hogwarts letter in secret almost squealing with excitement.

A lifetime ago.

Draco showered and changed into casual clothes, a grey button up and pressed black trousers. He looked back one more time around his room before exiting and gliding down to the dining hall. As he entered, it took him everything in his power not to look down.

His feet seemed much more inviting than the piercing glare that his father threw at him.

He sat with his hands enlaced, head barely moving as he watched Draco take his seat across from him. As Draco shifted in his seat, Narissa sent him a small forced smile.

Lucius clicked his fingers, a sharp sound ringing through the large room. A small house elf apparatus from out of nowhere, sweat creating beads on the poor things forehead.

The potato sack that the house elf wore shivered slightly, "Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Where is the food?" A harsh tinge to his voice.

It grimaced, "Coming Master, the potatoes are still cooking."

Lucius turned back to the table and smiled slowly, "Do you hear that, the potatoes are cooking.. Come here."

The house elf reluctantly walked closer to his master, his father slapped the thing.

It flew to the floor, quiet pained whines escaping from its lips.

"Next time, when I say the dinner is to be finished by 7 o'clock, I expect the dinner to be finished by 7 o'clock. Is that too hard? Go."

The house elf apparated with a - _crack_ \- the moment Lucius said go.

"I just don't understand why some people cant do the simplest of tasks, its pathetic." He scoffed in disgust.

Draco remained silently, peering at an unknown object placed on the table.

"So Draco, a little birds has told me that you have a new friend. What was her name, Hermond, Hermit?"

"Hermione." Draco could barely even hear his voice, he whispered it ever so slightly.

"Ohhh, thats the one. So tell me how are her parents?" An evil glint appeared in his eyes.

What was the saying? Saved by the bell.

Platters of food appeared on the table, assertions of potatoes, meats and vegetables lay in front of them.

Lucius rubbed his hands together, sarcastically smiling, "Let us eat."

The first few weeks of the summer holidays were like that: the sarcastic questions, crude remarks, painful imitation of a family.

It was torturous.

Draco was snacking on a slice of crisp toast as he walked past the drawing room. Draco heard voices that playfully danced out of the slightly open door, he cautiously approached it.

"Draco, welcome, do come in." A soft voice slithered out.

The door creaked open, inside was the usual long table that resided there, but alongside it was lined with people.

At the end of the table is only what Draco assumed to be Voldemort.

Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils. He was terrifying.

"Come sit Draco, join us." His voice reminded Draco of someone rubbing their nails against a chalkboard.

Draco had to fight his legs to not dissolve into jello, he took one shaky breath and pulled up an empty chair.

Lucius stared daggers into Draco, telling him the severity of this moment.

"Draco, as I was saying to my _friends_ here," He gestured to the crowd,"I think its time you should participate in our activities, Draco. Join us." He sat patiently on his seat, not a care in the world.

Draco's head teemed with thoughts, of regret, pain, dread.

A man sitting next to Draco smiled cruelly, black teeth showing, a revolting smell pulsed from him.

Draco looked from each of the peoples faces that sat at the table, studying them carefully.

Putting off the decision that could potentially change his life, he looked to his father. His face was so cruel and cold that Draco knew there was only one decision that was possible. His face folded, swallowing all emotion.

He looked into Voldemort's eyes.

And gave him the ever most slightest nod.

Voldemort cackled, yellow teeth shining under the light. Draco exhaled the breath he had been holding since he walked into the room.


End file.
